Mistress of Magic and the Master of Blades
by scifislasher
Summary: [Wild Force] Ars Amatorium challenge for Toxica and Jindrax of Wild Force. Mainly because I just started rewatching and was surprised by the connection the two have.
1. Why?

Having recently started rewatching Wild Force I'm learning a lot of things about it. For example, it's not as bad as I remember it being. Also that there's a very strong connection between these two, they're possibly the closest thing we see to best friends on the villian side of the show, ever. It's also not impossible that that could change into something more, hence the challenge. :)

* * *

Why?

(Power Play)

_Why did he have to be so oblivious?_ Toxica fumed, her fingernails clattering noisily against her staff in irritation. Why couldn't he see what was right in front of him? She was no longer fooled by three thousand years of faded memory, there was something off about Master Org and she was determined to find out what. But Jindrax was being typically stubborn and refusing to see the evidence in front of him - the fact that Master Org had moved his horn, which should be _impossible_; the scent of human that was ever present. Then again, she thought, Jindrax didn't have her nose and of the two of them she'd always been the brains. But still…

She'd thought gaining the power of General Lazor would help them. With that kind of power in her possession, the two of them would never have to worry about Master Org again, they'd be able to protect themselves without having to fear his anger. Except her plan had failed and now they were left at the Master's non-existent mercy. And Jindrax didn't even believe her when she said there was something off, no matter that he went along with her, and that somehow made everything worse.


	2. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

(Secrets and Lies)

He was a fool, Jindrax decided firmly. He'd frequently been told that very thing by various people over the millennia, but maybe they'd been onto something. There was nothing else that would explain why he'd gone from cursing Toxica's stubbornness to throwing himself in front of the blast from Master Org that had been meant for her, defending her without second thought, putting his life on the line for her, all within the space of a minute. It was, without a doubt, one of the stupidest things he'd ever done and he'd done quite a few stupid things over the centuries. There was just no explanation for it, other than that he was a fool. But he'd do it again in a heartbeat.


	3. Fight

Fight

Another day, another fight, Jindrax thought with a sigh as he slashed his blade down the side of the big-mouthed yellow ranger, the one always mocking him for being a clown, sending her briefly rolling away from him before she regained her footing. To his left, the most recent Org was taking on the red, blue and black rangers, while behind him he heard the White Ranger taunting Toxica with the 'Grandma' comment again and he winced. Toxica wasn't going to keep taking that for much longer, one day she was going to snap and the White Ranger would pay dearly when she did.

But, apparently today was not that day. The rangers fell back into a group, weapons flashing as they transformed into the Jungle Sword and a quick glance at Toxica showed that they were on the same page. Let the Org feel the heat of the sword, they had better places to be.


	4. Triumph

Triumph

(Lionheart)

He was back. The Master was back. After three thousand years Master Org had finally returned, and that meant that she and Jindrax no longer had to hide, masquerading as the very humans they despised while they waited for time of the Orgs to return. No more chasing stray animals and locking them up, no, not for them. Now they could go back to causing destruction on the kind of scale they were more used to. And this time there were no Wild Force warriors to get in their way. They would find Master Org and the destruction of the human race could begin once again.


	5. Lost

Lost

(The Master's Herald, Pts 1 & 2)

He didn't know what to do now. Toxica was gone and it felt like part of him was missing, ripped away leaving gaping wounds behind. They'd been friends for centuries and now that part of him was just gone. There'd been nothing he could do to save Toxica, not when she'd been betrayed by one of their own, something beyond his understanding.

When Master Org returned though, then he understood, enough to understand just how deeply the two of them had been betrayed. If he'd felt lost before it was worse now. There was nothing left he could believe in.


	6. Green eyed monster

Green-Eyed Monster

(Sealing the Nexus)

_What was going on?_ Toxica fumed, her eyes narrowed as goody-goody Princess Shayla kissed Jendrix on the cheek. Why was she kissing him? And Jindrax was blushing. _Blushing_. And that 'milady' he'd tossed out. She'd thought it was just Jindrax being Jindrax but now she wasn't so sure. What had she missed during her time in the spirit world? Maybe she shouldn't have come up with this idea, should just let the blasted Princess rot. There were other ways to keep herself and Jindrax safe from Master Org.

She turned away as the tremors continued to shake, bringing down parts of the ceiling. Whether there were other ways or not didn't matter anymore. This was the path they'd chosen and she couldn't change that. She ignored the Princess as the three of them made their way out of the Nexus, she didn't have time to deal with this now.


	7. Reaction

Reaction

(Sealing the Nexus)

It was really over, Toxica thought wonderingly. Now that Master Org was gone she and Jindrax could go back to their lives. She ignored the blatant sarcastic edge to some of the rangers' best wishes, even if the black ranger did seem pretty sincere. It didn't concern her overly much though, neither of them would have to worry about the rangers or the Princess ever again. And as for that 'Anything for you, Princess,' that Jindrax had come out with, well, she could easily get a little payback in for that at some point. Smacking him in the shoulder hadn't quite covered the outrage of that statement, reflexive as the action had been.

She really had missed a lot while she'd been… away. It just went to show, you took your eyes off them for a little while and everything changed. Typical.


	8. Pride

Pride

(Sealing the Nexus)

He and Toxica watched as the rangers clustered around Princess Shayla, no doubt celebrating her return as well as the destruction of Master Org. As far as they were concerned the war was over. Well, that was all well and good, but he and Toxica were still around and despite their constant losses against the humans in front of them, they were still powerful. They could continue the war if they wanted to.

"Hey, we're the two most powerful Orgs in the world and we didn't say it's over."

"That's right," Toxica agreed. "It's over when we say it's over." They had their pride after all, they weren't just going to let the rangers take this decision by themselves. It was a little galling though, that the rangers didn't seem worried, more amused than anything.

"Well then?" the blue ranger asked pointedly. "Is it over?"

He and Toxica shared a look. "It's over," they said in unison. Master Org was gone, they no longer had to live their lives under his control. They could finally do what they wanted. Even if Toxica had some strange ideas about finding themselves.


	9. Beautiful

Beautiful

(The Master's Herald, Pt 1)

He'd never really noticed it before, Jindrax mused, but Toxica really was, well, attractive. He clamped down on the thought, because really, Toxica was his best friend and you weren't supposed to think those kinds of things about your best friend. But it was true anyway. Toxica in the ninja clothes they were wearing, the black leather so different from her preferred style of dress, was completely different to the friend he was more familiar with. The outfit and hair streaming down her back made her look dangerous and it was the first time in months that he'd seen her without her veil.

Where he felt ridiculous in the costume, Toxica owned it. She was beautiful, wild and deadly and he pitied anyone who tried to take her on when they reached the Animarium.


	10. Dependence

Dependence

(Fishing for a Friend)

It was just a matter of time, she told herself firmly. She could feel his pain every time she tried to reach out and make contact, knowing that as long as Jindrax held the mirror, sooner or later she would reach him. The separation between them ate at her almost as much as it was at him and she needed to end that, needed to find a way back so they could be together again, because apart they weren't much good.

When she finally got through it was a relief, seeing his face, hearing his voice, knowing that he would do whatever it took to bring her back… it took a huge weight off her mind. Jindrax would find a way to bring back, no matter what it took. She was counting on him and she knew he wouldn't let her down.


	11. Smile

Smile

(Fishing for a Friend)

She was back, she was really back! Toxica was standing right in front of him and he held out his hands to her automatically. When she took them it was almost a relief, it was final realisation that his best friend really was standing in front of him. Her hands were warm in his, holding on as tightly as he was and her smile was radiant behind her veil, lighting up her eyes.

Picking her up exuberantly, he swung her around until she laughingly smacked at his shoulder, demanding to be put down. He reluctantly obeyed, not entirely sure he wanted to let go just yet. One thing was for sure though, with Toxica back, everything was right with his world.


	12. Change

Change

(Fishing for a Friend)

Something needed to change. Well, not just something, but everything. All she and Jindrax had done since Master Org had seemingly returned was bow and scrape to him, giving up everything to serve him and all he'd repaid their loyalty with was betrayal. No matter which way they turned they found themselves betrayed and that was no longer acceptable. They needed to start looking out for themselves for a change, instead of humiliating themselves to further the plans of those who would ultimately turn on them.

And besides, they were Duke Orgs and not exactly powerless ones either. So what if their plans for the rangers had always resulted in failure at least they'd always survived, which was more than you could say for some of the _other_ orgs that were supposedly more powerful. She ignored the faint whisper that told her that she _hadn't_ survived, that if it hadn't been for Jindrax she'd still be trapped in the spirit world, because it simply proved her point. As long as they were together there was nothing she and Jindrax couldn't do.


	13. Spellbound

Spellbound

She couldn't believe it had happened. If asked, she'd have thought that there was nothing that could sever the friendship between herself and Jindrax, they'd been friends for too long for something like that to happen. But she'd been wrong. One spell from Master Org and they'd been transformed, stronger maybe, more powerful, but also weaker. Their friendship gone, she could remember despising Jindrax, seeing him as a threat that would need to be eliminated at some point. She hated that she'd felt that way, even hated Master Org for doing it to them. But if he could do it once? He could do it again and the thought scared her. With nothing else around her making sense Jindrax was the one person she could rely on and if Master Org took that away from her she'd be truly alone.


	14. Darkness

Darkness

(The Master's Herald, Pt 1)

In the darkness of the Nexus it was still possible to see the tear tracks on Toxica's face, Mandiloc's dismissal cutting her to the bone. Jindrax didn't know what to do, no idea how to banish the tears from her face, no idea how to make her smile again. Nothing Toxica did or said lately would satisfy Mandiloc and every failure, no matter how small or removed from them, was laid at her feet. It was enough to wear anyone down and Toxica was being worn down more and more; Mandiloc had even gone so far as to hit her in a fit of temper, not even the fake Master Org had done that, despite the frequent lashings of power they'd borne the brunt of. She was being pushed to breaking point by the events conspiring around them. How long would it be until it was too much? And would he be able to do anything to help her?


	15. Patience

Patience

(The Master's Herald, Pt 1)

Jindrax hopped from foot to foot anxiously as he, Onikage and Mandiloc waited for Toxica to show up with Princess Shayla. Mandiloc was waiting for her fail, he knew, he had to buy her some time, enough to get her here before their Master lost patience.

"She'll be here," he told them, hoping he sounded confident and not worried out of his mind; that princess was tricky and there was that pool…. "Any minute now, you'll see." _Come on, Toxi,_ he thought desperately, _you can do this, come on._ No matter what, Toxica would see this through; she, no, _they_ had too much to lose for her to fail and she had worked so hard to keep them alive. She wasn't going to give up on them now.


	16. Time

And 3 of 3. :)

* * *

Time

(Post-Sealing the Nexus)

Walking off into the sunset was all very well, Jindrax thought. It was a suitably dramatic exit, after all but it was extremely impractical. What were they going to do now? Wandering the world was only good for so long, but what then? He and Toxica had played this game before while they waited for the return of Master Org. For three thousand years they'd wandered the world, seen civilisations rise and fall and they'd bided their time over the centuries, knowing that all of it, all of it was fleeting. Immortal as they were, human civilisations, no matter how strong they seemed, affected them little and even the most powerful empires, the ones with the best chance of bringing humanity to its knees, leaving them easy pickings for Master Org upon his return; even they fell into dust.

Humans were weak, always trying to conquer each other and grind down those less powerful than themselves, it was inconceivable that they'd survived as a species, survived and eventually produced warriors strong enough to completely destroy Master Org. Had the world changed that much over the millennia? Well, it seemed like they were about to find out, he and Toxica. They could wander the world once more, see what had changed. After all, they had nothing but time.


End file.
